


The Cake

by TheConsultingHunterInTheTARDIS



Category: Death Note
Genre: Baking, Cake, Death Note was too depressing, Fluff, Fun, I NEEDED THIS, I'm Bad At Tagging, Icing, Light isn't a complete a-hole, M/M, Yotsuba Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingHunterInTheTARDIS/pseuds/TheConsultingHunterInTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagay- I mean, Yagami Light has been concentrating too much on the Kira case. To help, L tries to distract him from his work with baking. *Yotsuba Arc*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cake

**Author's Note:**

> L might be a bit OOC... Whoops. Also, there may be some inconsistencies in format... Eh, well, ENJOY :)

It was about three in the afternoon. Light Yagami was intensely staring at the computer, trying to figure out who the hell Kira was. It had to be from the Yotsuba group. They were the only ones who were benefiting from all the deaths of business men all over the world, and they were growing in profit. Plus, the killings were concentrated on weekends, and that was pretty suspicious as well…

            “Light-kun?” came a voice from Light’s left.

            “Huh?” he looked over, then remembered. His best friend, Ryuzaki, was sitting beside him, and he was helping him on the Kira case. “Ah, yes, Ryuzaki?” he asked.

            L looked at him silently for a few seconds before answering. “You look so serious, Light-kun... What’s wrong?”

            Light shook his head with a slight smile on his face. Although he tried not to show it, Ryuzaki _did_ care about the people around him.

            “Not to worry, Ryuzaki,” Light stood up and stretched. “I was just thinking of the Kira case.”

            L glanced back at the computer screen, then at Light. “Light-kun, would you like to take a break with me? I have time.”

            Light shook his head; his eyes were already turned back towards the computer screen. “No, no, it’s okay, I’ll be fine.”

            L looked at Light, then at the handcuffs that tied them together. Without a word, he got up, which caused Light to be pulled from his chair against his will. L walked towards the elevator and opened it, an impassive look on his face.

            “R-Ryuzaki!” Light gasped at the sudden movement.

            “Yes, Light-kun?” came the sarcastic, monotone voice of L.

            “What are you doing? We need to solve the Kira Case! If not, innocent people will die!”

            “Light-kun.”

            L’s tone of voice made Light stop right where he was.

            “Yes?”

            “You do understand that if you don’t pull yourself out of your ‘We must solve the Kira case!’ determination, you will no longer be able to see anything _but_ the Kira case. Your health will deteriorate and affect others around you. Your family— your girlfriend— the case itself will be affected. If you do not distract yourself, you will only hurt yourself.”

            “I— I guess I could take a break,” Light stuttered, surprised at L’s show of caring.

            L turned back to him, smiling as he opened the elevators. “Good.”

            The two young men entered the elevator silently, L trying to figure out if Light-kun was Kira (he was 4.36% sure) and Light trying to figure out where L was taking him.

            When they arrived, L pulled Light out of the elevator, and into the hotel’s kitchen.

            “Um, Ryuzaki…”

            “Yes, Light-kun?” L kept on walking looking at the kitchen curiously, as if he’d never seen one before.

            “Why are we here?” Light asked, looking around, raising his eyebrows.

            L turned back to look at him with a sweet smile. “We’re here to bake a cake!”

            “…Ryuzaki, out of all the ideas you’ve had, I think this is by far, the worst.”

            “Hey, wait a minute—”

            “Do you even know how to cook?”

            “…You could teach me.”

            “Ugh, then that defeats the purpose! I would be the one doing all the work!”

            “If it helps, I could eat it when you’re done.”

            “Ryuzaki!”

            “Okay, okay,” L said, putting his hands up. “If you teach me about these appliances, then we can cook together.”

            “Great.”

~10 Minutes Later~

            “Okay,” Light said holding up the cloth. “This is an apron. It keeps you from getting dirty.”

            L nodded at Light put it on him and tied it at the back.

            “Now these,” Light indicated the spoons in his hand. “Are measuring spoons and cups.”

            L nodded again as Light demonstrated how to use them.

            “This is a blender, this is a bowl, this is a cake pan, and this is a mixing spoon. You got that?”

            “Yes, Light-kun,” nodded L, determined to learn the art of baking.

            “Okay, this is flour—”

            “This is what makes cake?” L commented as he touched it. “So boring.”

            “Stop touching it!” Light pulled L away from the flour. He went on showing L the ropes. “This is baking soda, and this is baking powder. Don’t touch them. This is vanilla extract, don’t taste it. This is confectioners’ sugar, and this here, is the butter and the shortening. This is whipped cream, and this is salt, Ryuzaki, don’t mistake it for sugar and eat it or mix it in your drink. These are the eggs and milk we’re going to use, okay?”

            L nodded again, desperately wanting to taste the vanilla extract.

            “Okay, I think we can begin now.”

            L clapped his hands. “Cake… Yum.”

            Light raised his eyebrows. “Right… Cake,” Light hesitated, then sighed. “Okay first, we’re going to make the icing.”

            L clapped his hands, excited. “Well, what am I supposed to do?”

            Light looked sideways, trying to think of things L could do without killing anyone. “Um, you could, um… Put the ingredients in the bowl! Yes, put them in the bowl… While I supervise you.”

            L nodded, because he knew his job was serious business.

            “Okay, first, put the shortening in the bowl and cream it— No, Ryuzaki, don’t attack it— Cream it! DAMMIT RYUZAKI CREAM IT!"

L glared at Light and scoffed. “No need to take everything so seriously, Light-kun.”

            Light narrowed his eyes and shoved the sugar towards L. “Ryuzaki, put this— NO! NOT IN YOUR _MOUTH_ , IN THE BOWL.”

            “Fine, _fine_ , no need to get your panties in a twist, Light-kun,” L rolled his eyes as he mixed.

            Light sighed and got the salt, and vanilla, and put them in the bowl himself. He them got the whipped cream and poured it into the mixing bowl. He looked at L sternly. “ _Don’t_ eat it.”

            “Of course,” came the reply of L. But when Light turned his back, the former took some of the whipped cream and ate some. And he did this for a while. When Light turned back around, he found L with his hand already halfway in his mouth, eating the mixture. After about a minute of frozen, ice silence, Light held his hand out.

            “Ryuzaki, give me the bowl.”

            “No, I can do this.”

            “Ryuzaki, you clearly cannot do this correctly. Give it.”

            “No.”

            “Ryuzaki.”

            “No.”

            “I’m asking you one more time—”

            “No.”

            “RYUZAKI GIVE ME THE DAMN CREAM RIGHT NOW!”

            “…this raises my suspicion that you are Kira up to 27.4%.”

            “RYUZAKI DON’T MAKE ME—”

~5 Minutes Later~

            “Okay…” Light said, holding desperately on to his patience and sanity. “We’re going make the cake now.”

            “Yay,” said L in his monotone, but smiling.

            “I need you to preheat the oven— Wait, no I’ll do it,” Light reached towards the oven, preheating it.

            “What do I do?” L asked, following Light around.

            “You can, um, grease and flour the pan we’re using,” Light shoved the pan at L, who looked at it curiously.

“Okay,” he said.

“Now,” Light gave L, who was done greasing, the mixing bowl and looked him straight in the eye. “I need you to _cream_ the sugar and butter, remember what I said about creaming?”

L thought about it for a second, and then responded. “Um, stir and mash, no stabbing.”

Light nodded. “Right, okay good. Don’t eat it, it’s bad for you.”

L nodded. “Okay,” he said, looking dejected as he creamed the tasty, fluffy mixture before him.

Light, feeling like the bad guy, sighed and went to the already-made icing, got a spoon of it, and handed it to L. “Here, Ryuzaki, take this.”

L looked up and smiled sweetly at Light, who blushed slightly. “Thank you, Light-kun.”

“You’re welcome,” the latter mumbled, a light dusting of red on his cheeks. Light then cleared his throat, and went on with the directions. “Um, why don’t you beat in the eggs while I measure the vanilla and stuff?”

L nodded again, and then tightened the apron he had on around his waist. He looked at it with distaste. “This reduces my deductive skills by 24%.”

Light rolled his eyes and helped him tighten it. “It’s there so that you don’t get your clothes dirty.”

L scowled. “It is still a hassle.”

“You have to wear it.”

“But—”

“Shhh. You’re wearing it.”

L looked away from Light’s eyes, his cheeks turning pink. “…okay, fine.” He sighed, and went back to work.

Light, confused by the fact that L didn’t resist, shrugged and went back to measuring. When he was done, he poured the vanilla, flour, and the baking powder into the mixing bowl, and let L do the mixing.

That was a mistake however.

Because L had no knowledge whatsoever of what to do when he baked, when he tried to quickly mix the ingredients, the flour got _everywhere_.

Light turned back around, for he had heard the sound of a small, “Eep!” from behind him. What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack.

He looked at L, and then at the completely white-dusted kitchen. “ _What. Happened,_ ” he raised his eyebrows at the mess all around him, and he was pretty sure there was some on his back as well.

L looked around him innocently, and looked at Light and held up the mixing bowl in his direction, as if asking him to take it. “It appears,” he said, blushing slightly, “That I do not have much knowledge on cooking and that I am inadequate for a task such as this. I believe my involvement should be kept at minimum….”

Light sighed and took the bowl, and put some more flour to make up for the rest that covered the walls, and finished mixing. He had L pour the batter into the pans, and kept an eye on him as he did so. L did well in the pouring of the batter, and even got to put them in the oven, which was hot enough by then.

“Okay,” Light said, taking off his apron. “We have about thirty to forty minutes of time. During this time, we should probably tidy up the place and—” Light looked around, and realized, L was gone. “Dammit, Ryuzaki.” He muttered.

~30 Minutes Later~

            L came back after thirty minutes, eager to ice the cake. Light was in a not-so-good mood, for L had left him to clean up the mess that he had mostly made.

            Light put on the mittens and got the cake pan out of the oven, for it was ready. He set it down on the island counter and went to the fridge to go and get the icing. “Don’t touch it,” he called out to L, who, of course, didn’t listen.

            While Light’s back was turned, L reached over to the cake, completely mesmerized by the smell of the cake. However, being as clumsy as he was, he accidentally touched the pan, instead of the cake, burning himself. “AHHH!” he hissed through his teeth, his eyes tearing up a bit. Light, who heard the sound, turned around immediately to find L on the floor hugging his hand to his chest,.

Light rushed toward L, panicked. “Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki, tell me what happened, what’s wrong?!” he pried L’s hand from his chest and looked at the throbbing red index finger of L’s left hand.

“Well,” L said, trying to cover up his pain. “This is quite the ouchie.”

            Light noticed that there was barely any distance between L and him, and cleared his throat and stepped away, looking for the first-aid kit. “You don’t say?” he muttered, trying to hide his feelings of worry and panic. He could basically hear L frown behind him.

“Light-kun,” said the raven-haired man behind him. “It is obvious that you are trying to hide your face form me. What’s wrong?”

Light could feel himself getting a bit red in the face. He recomposed himself before turning back to L. “Nothing, nothing is wrong. What are you talking about? Clearly the burn has also addled your brain as well, for you wouldn’t be talking such nonsense.”

“Now you’re just trying to get out of the question,” L smirked. “Could you really be more obvious about it?”

“I said its _nothing_ ,” Light snapped, his hair falling into his eyes.

L shrank back from Light, clearly surprised by the tone of voice Light was using. Light, seeing this, sighed and went to L with a bandaging cloth in hand. “This was supposed to be a happy day…” he muttered under his breath.

“What do you mean?” L said, confused.

“Watari called me while you were trying to figure out the baking utensils… He told me that because you were a kid off the streets, and because you’re always working, you’ve never really known your birthday, or had time for one. I went along with this because I thought today might be a nice day to pick as your birthday. But now, you got hurt, and maybe if I had been watching closely enough, maybe if I had been _careful_ enough—”

Light found himself interrupted by the pale lips of L being pressed to his own. Light, not knowing how to respond, kissed back, unsure how to go about this. Sure, his heart was beating at a very quick and undesirably fast rate, and sure, he couldn’t pull his thoughts back together to make a cohesive thought that made sense, and sure, it wasn’t like he hadn’t been waiting for this moment since the investigation had started….

The full gale force of the complete realization of his feelings hit Light smack-dab in the heart as he took L’s face in both hands and kissed as hard as he could, pressing his lips messily to those of the raven-haired man’s, enjoying the softness and sweetness of his lips.

After a few more seconds, the two broke apart, breathing hard, both red in the face. After a minute of silence, Light cleared his throat noisily. “I believe the cake is now cool enough for us to apply the icing,” he said as he got up. However, before he could fully stand, a hand that grabbed his arm stopped him. He looked down at the kneeling body of L, who wasn’t looking at him, but was instead looking at the ground.

“Are you revolted by my actions…?” L muttered quizzically. “B-because, if so, y-you could forget it ever happened…”

He trailed off when he look up and saw Light’s eyes, which had a fierce look in them. Light crouched down to L and raised an eyebrow. “Clearly, Ryuzaki,” Light murmured quietly into L’s ear. “Your deductive skills are addled. I kissed you _back_ you idiot, why are you so worried? After all, we are in a relationship as of now. Have more faith in your boyfriend.”

L started at the sound of light’s last word. “B-boyfriend? But, what about Misa—”

“Shh, don’t worry about that, we can deal with that later,” Light stood up and pulled L up with him. “Why don’t we ice that birthday cake of yours?” he said as he kissed L on the forehead.

“Okay.”


End file.
